majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Dalton
| latest = }} Luke Dalton is a man who abducted Rory Brooks at the age of six. History Originally from Tulsa, Oklahoma, Luke had an affair with Cassy Brooks while her husband Mark was in Iraq. During this time, Luke got close with Cassie's son Rory, but Cassy ended the affair when Mark returned home. Angry, Luke left town. However, Mark was abusive towards his family and Luke learned that Cassy was afraid of her husband from an email she sent him. In order to protect Cassy, on June 12, 2004, Luke lured Mark out and murdered him. Unknown to Luke, Rory was in his father's car during the murder. When Luke entered the car, he found Rory in the backseat but couldn't bring himself to kill the boy. Instead, Luke fled to Mexico with Rory, telling the boy that his parents had run off and that Luke was all he had. Luke changed identities and eventually returned to the United States with Rory, both under different names. They eventually settled in Los Angeles, California. In the meantime, Luke's mother reported him missing on August 14, 2004. In 2013, while at a baseball game Rory, now going by Reed, was playing in, Vince Massey recognized Rory. He made it clear to Luke that he suspected Rory's true identity so Luke followed Massey to his RV. When Massey went to get a picture of Rory, Luke hit him over the head and strangled Massey to death with a cord. Knowing that he couldn't leave Massey's computer and his footage of Rory, Luke destroyed the computer and dumped the rest of his belongings to make it look like a robbery gone bad. Massey's death drew the attention of the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD who accessed Massey's footage of the baseball game with the help of Hunt Massey. The LAPD noticed Massey's focus on "Reed" and discovered his fake birth certificate. From a lifted thumbprint, Rory's true identity was revealed and the LAPD arrested Luke when he came to pick up his son. To their surprise, he was not Mark Brooks as the Joplin, Missouri police had always believed Rory's abductor to be. After getting Rory to see the truth about his abduction, they got Luke's true identity from him. Represented by Roland Jennings, Luke was questioned and eventually confessed to the kidnapping and both murders in exchange for a deal of life without parole. DDA Hobbs left Hunt Massey with the choice of whether or not to extradite Luke to Missouri to be tried for Mark Brooks' murder and the death penalty, but Hunt agreed to let Luke's deal stand. As part of the deal, Luke revealed the location of Mark's body and the police were able to recover it while Rory and Cassy were reunited. Known Victims *Mark Brooks (shot to death on June 12, 2004) *Rory Brooks (abducted on June 12, 2004) *Vince Massy (hit over the head and strangled in 2013) Trivia *While Luke's method of killing Mark Brooks is not shown or revealed, the noise that wakes Rory up in the flashback is clearly the sound of at least one gunshot. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 2 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers